Always
by DreamerBaby
Summary: My take on what happens when Malfoy tries to curse Harry while his back is turned in GOF. Read and review please D also Check out my other stories! Relocated, Transferred love, and Harry potter and the Soutenrn Vampire Mysteries!


_This is my take on what happens in the fourth book/movie. When Draco tries to curse Harry for insulting his father. This is a version of what happened if "Mad-Eye" Didn't show up on time. Any italicized lines are from the movie._

"_Why so ticked Potter" Malfoy sneered from up in the tree. Harry tried to walk onward. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last 10 minutes in this tournament." He jumps down and walks toward Harry. "He disagrees, says you won't last 5."_

"_I don't give a DAMN what your father thinks Malfoy!" Harry shoved him hard in the chest and got all in his face. "He's vile and cruel, and you lot are pathetic." Harry turned and began to walk away._

_ "Pathetic?" Malfoy was enraged and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry's back. _"I'll show you pathetic Potter. _**Impedimenta!"**_ Harry turned around just in time to get a full blasting jinx to the stomach. He went flying 30 feet into the air and hit the stone castle wall with so much force Harry screamed and started to fall. People were screaming and pointing at Harry as he fell.

"WINGARDIEUM LEVIOSA!" Harry faintly heard Hermione and one other voice shout and he felt himself being gently guided to the ground. He landed in the grass in a soft heap and began to groan in pain, he felt every bone in his body was broken. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain and tasted the blood in his mouth as he did so.

"Harry! Oh my Merlin!" Harry saw a fiery ball of red hair lean over him as Hermione ran to get help.

"M-um?" Harry groaned trying to move.

"No love, its Ginny, do you know where you are?"

"Did you hear that? Potter asked for him Mummy, thought Weaslette was his dear dead Mudblood mother." Malfoy drawled. People laughed along with him and Ginny whipped to face him.

"HOW DARE YOU CURSE SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE BACK IS TURNED! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU SLIMEY GIT. AND WHATS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! HARRY IS HURT! HE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS 'ETERNAL GLORY HOGWASH! YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW HIM BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Harry! Cedric came over and held his wand over him; muttering things under his breath, Ginny rounded on him and pointed his wand straight at him. "Whoa, easy Mini Weasley, Minor healing spells, I'm trying to ease his pain until a Professor gets here." Ginny nodded and turned to Harry.

"Harry how do you feel?"

"Gin…it hurts…So much I want to scream, why doesn't anyone believe me?" Ginny knew he wasn't talking about physical pain.

"Because they don't know Harry Potter, the boy." She said simply. Another mess of red hair came and stood in front of Harry, Ginny and Cedric.

"Going to fight me Weasel B? Last time that happened you were coughing up slugs." The Slytherins laughed.

"Incarceus!" Ron shouted and Malfoy was tied with coils of rope. "That'll teach you to mess with my brother."

"R-ron…"

"I'm sorry mate, I should have believed you."

"Not y-our f-fault." Harry tried to chuckle. Harry heard teachers arriving and looked panicky at Ginny.

"I don't want anymore attention, please, I don't want to go."

"Shh, Harry you have to go with them to the hospital wing, you need to get checked over. I'll be there when you wake up." All Harry remembered was a smiling red haired angel, looming over him and he blacked out.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon Ronald?" Harry heard Hermione say as he was slowly coming too.

"He better, it's been a week hasn't it?"

"Would you lot shut up?" Ginny whispered angrily. Harry smiled. "Okay Potter, I know you're awake now, so open your eyes." Ginny laughed. Harry peaked at her from one eye and smiled.

"Okay Gin, you caught me." Harry blushed when he looked her in the eye and suddenly became preoccupied with trying to sit up.

"Oh Harry let me help you!" Ginny said putting pillows behind his back and easing him into a sitting position. "There. Better?" She smiled. Harry blushed redder. "Harry are you getting sick too?" Ginny put a hand on his forehead. Harry snapped, he kissed her. It felt like an eternity. And he was overcome with joy when she responded.

"Oi!" Ron broke them apart with a shout. "Glad to know you're with us mate." He smiled. "Sorry for-"

"Nothing to forgive Ron." Harry grinned. "If you let me date Gin that is."

"Alright by me, you're better than Thomas, he won't stop talking about my sister. Merlin if he talks about her like he keeps doing he'll get it."

"Right there with you mate." Harry said kissing Ginny's hand.

Harry was nervously pacing in the tent when he heard someone behind the curtain.

"Pssst! _Harry? Is that you?_" Ginny asked.

"_Yea_." He smiled to himself.

_"How are you feeling?" Silence. "_Hermione told me to tell you_ the key is to concentrate…after that all you have to do is-"_

"_Battle a dragon?"_ Harry smiled nervously. Ginny whimpered and threw herself at Harry, who caught her in a warm embrace kissing her softly on the lips. They were interrupted by a flash of a camera.

_"Ah! Young love!"_ Harry side stepped in front of Ginny who clung to the back of his robes. Harry held his wand at his side. _"How…stirring."_

"Get out." Harry said simply. "This tent is for champions and friends. You are neither."

"My, my touchy. She looks a lot like your Mum Harry. Could you be dating her because you wish to have someone love you to replace that of your mother?"

"You scarlet woman, he has my Mum for motherly love."

"And I love Gin for her. Not for her resemblance to anyone." Harry smiled looking down at Ginny.

"How…touching." She sneered. Cedric came up and stood in front of the two younger teens.

"You heard them. Out. We don't want you here, clearly Harry is getting annoyed."

"Ced… I got it."

"Harry it's my job as a 7th year to look out for the younger ones, even the great Harry Potter, you're like the little brother I've always wanted." Harry smiled.

"I believe Rita, that you are not needed here." Dumbledore walked in with a twinkle in his eye. She huffed and walked out. Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her.

"I'll bring you that Golden egg."

"Just bring yourself back to me."

"Always."


End file.
